El Wheeler
by Your Every Day Stranger Addict
Summary: Take place about a decade after season 1. Almost 100 percent Mileven.
1. chapter 1

El was sitting in the chair having her hair done. Nancy stood behind her, hard at work making her look beautiful.

"Are you okay?" El asked Nancy who was crying.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Nancy said while wiping away the tears. "I'm so happy for you two."

El smiled and watch Nancy work.

_

Mike left the changing room. "How do I look?" he asked.

"You look great man," Dustin said.

"I'm so nervous."

"Really?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," Mike said with a wide smile.

"Well you should be," he started. "It's your future wife's most important day of her life."

"Why did I pick you as my best man again?"

_

Lucas and Will waited patiently outside while talking to some of the Bride's Maids. Lucas was talking to Jennifer Hayes and Will was talking to Max. They had both found women who had understood them and felt comfortable talking to. They ended up being some of El's closest friends, as well. Will had been dating Max for about a year and Lucas has been dating Jennifer for almost 3 years now.

Will finished school at the Art institute of Indianapolis and is now doing the best he can as an artist. Lucas went to Indiana institute of Technology and graduated with a degree in engineering.

Mike, El and Dustin, on the other hand, went out of state. Mike went to Tuff's University in Cambridge, MA and got a double major in economics and business. Dustin traveled to Florida State University and graduated with a degree of Criminal Justice.

El, who, despite having a major set back, managed to graduate highschool valedictorian and went to Tuff's with Mike. She went to school for pre-med and is pursuing a medical Degree at Harvard University.

They are all now either 23 or 24. A bit young to be getting Married? That's what their parents thought.

Karen Wheeler did not like El at first. She was a fugitive and the government told her that El was dangerous. Karen never understood why the government would lie to them, so when she found out that they were dating soon after Will returned, she split them up.

Or so she thought.

After almost a week of Mike yelling at her she finally gave in and gave the young girl some trust.

Joice Byers took in El as if she were her own daughter. However, work pushed her over the edge along with a new child and one who just got out of another dimension. The fiscal situation finally caught up to her and the stress pushed her to the breaking point. However when she fell, Hopper caught her, and proposed in less than a year. El and Hopper really bonded and had a special relationship that Will and Johnathan never seemed to have with the chief. Hopper taught her the basics of math and would teach her reading and writing. El was all caught up, thanks to Hopper and her willingness to learn, by 8th grade.

Joice and Karen sat next to each other with their husbands on either side of them. Hopper couldn't hold it in; he was crying like a newborn and it hasen't even started yet. Karen let out some tears as well.

The wedding was outside near a lake in Indiana. It was spring; the flowers were blooming, the grass was green and the trees stood tall above them.

The music started playing and everyone took a seat. First to walk down the isle between the white chairs were Lucas and Jennifer. Lucas was, of course, in a tux and the bride's maids wore dark purple dresses that Nancy picked.

Next Will and Max walked down. Max almost never wore dresses; it seemed to surprise the audience a bit.

Then came down Dustin and Nancy. They were not dating, of course, but we're close friends. Dustin towered over her almost an entire foot. He ended up growing the most out of the boys, being about 6'4". The six of them stood along side the groom and smiled at each other.

Finally, the Bride came into view. All El's friends and family stood up and turned to her. El didn't generally like being the center of attention, but she enjoyed it now. She was getting married to Mike. They could be together forever.

The Reverend began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today..."

El tuned him out. She stared at Mike in his Tux. She had never seen him dressed so nicely before. He looked handsome. If they were alone, she would have told him that.

Soon after, it was time for vows. They planned Mike to go first. They held hands and Mike began. They promised their friends that they would make a few jokes.

"El," Mike started. "Before I met you I didn't believe in Love at first sight." He paused. "Honestly I still don't because it took me about an hour to fall in love with you." He said with a wide smile. "But in my defense that's how long it took for you to say something."

There was some laughs in the audience.

"But El," Mike said more seriously. "When I found you, my life changed forever. Whenever I am with you, I am happy. You inspire me and make me feel proud of who I am." Mike squeezed her hands. "I can't live without you."

El felt a tear role down her cheek in happiness. It was her turn now.

"Mike, when I met you, you taught me what it is to be a friend. You helped me when I was at my lowest point, and I know you will do the same when I fall again. You taught me about trust, and how much a promise can mean to someone."

El paused; she realized how fast she was talking.

"Mike, there hasn't been one day when I'm with you that I haven't felt alone." El wiped away her tears of joy. "I love you more than Eggos."

El added that last part in on the fly. The reverend gave her a strange look, but continued.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Indiana, I know pronounce you husband and wife," he said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Mike leaned close to her and kissed her on the lips. El never had a kiss so meaningful. She closed her eyes and relished the moment. She would never forget it.

They pulled away together and everyone clapped.

El and Mike ran down the isle towards the Limo waiting for them. Mike opened the door for her and they climbed in together.

They kissed again.

El pulled away.

"We are married!" El said as she kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note) So I originally intended on this bring a 2-shot, but I was thinking about turing this into a crossover with Grey's Anatomy, where El starts her internship as a surgeon. What do you think? Please review!

Now... To the Mileven goodness! :)

El was in bed, reading a book on immunology at a hotel in the Bahamas. Mike was outside on the porch getting some fresh air.

"You work too hard," Mike said as he entered and closed the glass door

El shrugged, "I can't get behind, Mike."

"I know, but it's our honeymoon!"

"Fine," El said as she closed the book and got out of bed.

Mike turned around when he realized what she she was wearing, or rather lack of what she was wearing.

"Mike we aren't 13 anymore," she said with a smile

Mike laughed, "I just don't want to get to aroused, it's not even 7 a.m. yet."

El laughed as she finished changing and kissed him.

"Want to get some more sleep?"

El nodded. She was in jeans now, but didn't peticularly care.

They hopped into bed and we're asleep in less than a minute.

_

The newly Weds woke up about two hours later from the sun coming through the windows. They brushed their teeth and showered in preparation to go to the beach.

El stepped into the sand and felt the warmth flow into her feet. She took Mike's hand and walked through the sand. It was the third time El had been to the beach. She went with a few of her college friends from Harvard and Tuff's in the summer, but that was just in Massachusetts. Here in the Bahamas it was much warmer, despite it being spring. The water was also blue and you could see the bottom in deep areas.

They got to a part of the beach that wasn't peticularly crowded and set up their beach chairs. Mike took off his shirt and El took off her sun dress. They applied sunscreen to each other and relaxed for a while, enjoying one another's company.

"Do you think the water is warm?" El asked.

"I bet it is, want to go try it?"

"I'd love to."

They got up and walked to the water. They walked about 5 feet in and El noticed that the water drops off several feet.

Suddenly she felt a strong force on her back and she fell into the water. El turned around and saw Mike smiling.

"You'll regret that." she reached out with her mind and Mike fell in too.

"You cheated!" Mike said.

El stuck her tongue at him and smiled. "It is warm."

They swam for awhile and got out.

El read some more but eventually took a nap in the sand. Mike joined her at her side.

They woke up and the sun was low in the sky.

"How long did we sleep for?" El asked.

"I don't know, I guess we were both pretty tired from last night," Mike said.

"I did all the work!"

"Sure you did," he said sarcastically.

They both laughed. El rolled over right next to Mike. He put his arm around her.

"Look! The sun is setting." Mike said.

El leaned up and watched all the colors of orange, red, and a bit or pink blend together as the sun went beyond the horizon.

"I love you," El said.

"I love you too.


End file.
